No vibrations COMPLETE THE STORY MSG ME
by taangrules1212
Summary: When Toph experienced a near death experience while swimming, can Aang help her get over her fear? Aang and Toph reveal their true feelings for each other. taang. zutara later.
1. Chapter 1

I could hear Aang's laughter as he was playing in the water, but not really playing, he and Katara were playing with a new waterbending trick since i could hear the splashes without Katara giving an order.

I always wanted to know how to swim but it was just to hard for me. I admit it. Something was too tought for the blind bandit. I just wish that I could do something without being left out.

"Hey Toph!" yelled Aang, "Do you wanna join us! we're about to go swimming in the river! You know! Fishes! Fresh water!"

"It'll be fun." said Katara,

"You guys go without me." I said as turned her head the other way,

"Why not? It's not like you dont know how to swim or anything." said Katara

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO SWIM! WHY WOULDN'T I? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"I said, with one problem. I really didnt know how to swim. My father said it would be too hard for me. But of course as I am, I was stubborn and didn't let blindness get in my way of anything! Except for books. BUT this was different. I experienced a close death moment. I was in my huge mansion, not like I can ever get out or anything, until now, ;) and was with my father, I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't the helpless blind girl he thought he knew. I had an earthbending teacher but not a swimming teacher. But I decided to go for it. As I stepped into the water I realized something and got completly still. "No Vibrations." I thought...but when I looked to see my father, I was determined. I gave into the water and was completly under. But just before I can even move I started to panick. Then my father came into the water and grabbed a hold of me. I dont really remember the rest since I passed out. Except for my father trying to get me. "TOPH! Are you ok? Daughter.  
can you hear me? TOPH!...

"Huh? Yes father?" said a daydreaming Toph,

"Father?" said Aang,

"NEVERMIND!" I was completly aware that she just called Aang my father,

"Are you comming? We need to get a move on, and Sokka is hunting so he wont do any good." Katara said,

"Uhh sure." I said nervously and got up.

I stripped down to my underclothes and looked at the water. I didn't see looked but heard. It was a calm piece of water before I forgot. We were going to a RIVER! SHOOT! But everyone thought as me as tough and I sereously did NOt want to lose my cover.

"Dont you think the water is too cold?" I said I with an uneasy look on my face I tried to hide,

"It's okay since the water in the river is way warmer!" said Aang with what I can sense a big smile in his face, "We'll show you!"

Katara and Aang headed for the river with me expected to follow them. I couldn't feel or sense anything! Why would they leave me here? But, they DIDNT know I really was completly blind in the water so I just followed their voices.

Something about Aang really make me like him. I especially really loved Aang's voice. It just felt as if someone who really cared and I just couldn't get him out of my mind! Not that I liked him or anything. Right?

With each step panick grew to me. But I stepped deeper to the water carefully and slowly. Making sure not to step into any thing sharp or something. I did eventually get to the river with Aang and Katara and when I got there they took off swimming.

I hope they dont ask me to swim, I thought, as I felt underwater. The water really was warm and full of fishes. Too bad Aang didnt tell me about the big fishes because that's when i freaked out.

I put my hand underwater to feel around and that's when i felt a very strong and big fish and I fell backwards making a loud and hard splash. Twinkle Toes must of heard me because I heard him yell my name as i sunk deeper to the river. I must of been in the river for some time until I heard Aang jump to the water next to me and my world becoming a total darkness...

(This is my first story and if I get enough good reviews Ill post chapter two! so leave a review and/or save to favorites! ) 


	2. You shouldn't of said that

AANG ------------

SPLASH!

"Aang, Whats that?" said Katara pointing to a part of the river behind them,

"What's what?" I said turning my head. I saw nothing but as if something fell into the water.

"Where's Toph?" I asked Katara looking around. Toph was no where in sight.

"She was here a minute ago!" she said

"Toph?" This time I said with concern, "TOPH!"

But there was no answer

Sometimes It just takes me so long to get it! Toph fell into the water. But she didnt just fall, she was drowning!

"Hang on, Toph!" I quickly got into action. I dived in the water swimming past one HUGE fish but not as big as the coy fish in Kyoshi. In a distance I saw Toph stuggling to swim. No luck. I kept swimming until she was just in front of me and I grabbed her and I was able to bring her up to the surface.

Turns out Katara got Sokka just in case we need help since he did come back from hunting. But there was one thing I couldn't get off my mind. Why would Toph lie about knowing how to swim when she could of gotten in great danger?

"What happened?" asked Sokka, "Is she okay?"

"Im not sure!" I carefully placed her in the grass and didn't know what to do. It's not like I knew what to do I'm only 12! Fortunatly I did know what to do. I may regret this but I couldn't find another option.

I opened her mouth and placed my mouth against hers. I wasn't trying to kiss her. Even though I could have but I gave her some of my air to her lungs.

"Aang wait! I know how to-" Katara tried to say

"It's not working!" I said now I had tears running down my cheeks. Please let this be a dream! This can't happen to Toph! especially MY Toph! I dont know what I would do without her...

"Try it again!" suggested Sokka,

"But I-" Katara tried again,

So I did and this time I pressed my hands hard to her chest to get some air pumping. To my relief Toph gave a small cough and then got up so that she could vomit all the water she had.

"OH THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!" I said trying to give Toph a hug but she was to busy throwing up not just the water but her breakfast as well.

"Alright then..." Sokka said rubbing the back of his neck.

We had to wait a few minutes until Toph was done. And when she was done. She just sat there. Her arms hugging her legs to her chest.

"Toph, what's wrong?" I tried to tap her shoulder but suprisingly I thought she would of been thankful for me saving her but she acting the complete opposite.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TWINKLE TOES? DONT YOU THINK I COULD HAVE SAVED MYSELF?"

"umm...listen Toph, I just got worried...but I would of-"

"You just dont trust me, is that it? You thought that I couldn't get up myself?"

"What are you talking about? I saw you, you literally couldn't get up!"

"You just didn't think I could do it!" yelled

"Listen Toph! Can't you see that I was just trying to help you?" I was getting frustrated at this. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

Katara and Sokka both gave me a look as if saying 'You shouldn't have said that!'

I responded with a look saying 'What?'

With that comment Toph simply turned around.

"No. I couldn't." And like that she simply disapeared.

(If I get enough good comments I'll post chapter 3!) 


	3. Okay what just happened?

TOPH ----------

How could Aang forget that I was blind? I felt as if he forgot about it or he just didnt care! Usually I wouldn't OF cared, but even Aang forgot it and I thought I was just getting to like him. Guess I was wrong.

But I also could't blame him. He WAS after all trying to help me. But I was just to scared and I lost control of my emotions! I let fear almost ruin my relstionship with Aang and I hoped no one would ever see me like that ever again! Especially Aang. MY Aang...

After a few mintues of me walking I earthbended a flat rock to sit on. And then I just sat there. Not knowing what to do and how to do it. I wasn't going to cry. Or at least I was trying not to. But either way I knew Aang would still be upset.

Aang ----------

"How can she be so stubborn? I thought that she could at LEAST give me a 'Thank You' or something!" I said with anger powering every cell in my body,

"Maybe she could of gotten out by herself like she said so." said Sokka,

"But I knew she COULDN'T! I saw her she was practically dying right in front of me! All she could of-"

"Aang if you could have listened to me!" Katara said trying to calm Aang down to talk,

"First of all I think you hurt Toph when you said that she couldn't see you help and second of all, dont you think I could of just bended the water out of her? I do remember doing it to you at Kyoshi." said Katara crossing her arms.

"Oh!" said Aang slightly embarresed, "I remember that, I just started to panick and I- I- I got scared for Toph and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Since this never happened before!"

"OOOOO someones in LOOOOVE!" said Sokka with a grin,

"Don't be stupid Sokka. And even if they were Aang wouldn't let anyone drown.

"Yea..." I said, "But I think I'll still talk to her. Just in case."

"okay but dont det her off again. We dont want anyone to fall apart." said Katara

Us three headed back to the water where the camp was but suprisingly Toph wasnt there.

"I'll try and find her." and I was about to go I remember Toph was still in her underclothes. So was Katara and I but we were done with water for the day. I went to the edge of the water and got her clothes and put in between my shoulder. Headed to Katara and Sokka.

Katara, turning her head to Sokka, "What's for lunch?"

"Oh yea! I found this very fat, DELICIOUS! MEAT CREATURE! It was like a tigerpig but bigger. But unfortunatly It's mom came. I couldn't belive that the Tigerpig was a baby until I saw it's mom. Anyways, I took off running. Making sure not to step into any holes." He said slightly cracking up, "So I left some big fruits I found in a tree next to Momo."

Katara looked aroung and frowned. "Where?"

"Right about...THERE!" and pointed next to a fat stomached Momo.

"No, sereously, where?"

"Huh? No fruits? NO! MOMO! YOU KILLED US ALL!" Sokka said falling on his knees,

Momo layed down and rubbed his stomach.

"No he hasn't. We just need to get more fruits." KAtara said so easily

"Yea...I knew that!"

Now that I was now up where Katara and Sokka were I turned them, "I'll be back soon."

And now I went to find Toph, Katara and Sokka went to get lunch, and Momo went to take a nap on Appa. Which by the way Appa was sleeping the whole time.

(Sorry if this chapter is bad but I am updating my story first thing tommorow morning!. And I make my chapters short but I make a lot of them.) 


	4. Moments like this were worth it

Toph ----------

I was silent the whole time sitting on the rock. Kicking the earth beneath me.

Stupid. Im so freaken Stupid! Why did I do that to Aang? I like him so much! If I wasn't so hardheaded then I could of appreatiated his help or-

I felt some footsteps coming toward me. Aware of this I touched the earth with my hands feeling the vibrations and realized Aang was coming toward me. Since I could recognize his foot patterns.

He did care! I suddenly felt all warm inside and I thought about what I said earlier and I didn't know if he would forgive me.

I sensed him until he was right beside me. He sat on the ground and we were quiet until he broke the silence.  
"Toph?"

"What do you want?" I said rudly as I turned my head the other way,

"I wanted to ask you something."

"what?" sometimes I hated the fact that I couldn't say anything but what.

"Toph, why would yo lie about knowing how to swim?"

I frowned and was about to be all Tophy and mean but, he came here so I guess I could tell him.

"Because...last time I swam, I- I- almost died and it's too hard for me." I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I managed to hold them back.

"I understand that, but how is it too hard for you?" Aang asked curiously,

"No vibrations Aang." I looked right at him. Not that I looked but I faced him. "There were no vibrations in the water."

"No vibrations?"

"No. I kinda freaked out when I felt a huge fish pass me, I just wasn't expecting it."

"If you thought that fish was big you should see the ones at kyoshi island!"

We giggled about this and I was really happy about it too so we talked some more.

"Aang, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. It's just that having to have someone you like save you-" Toph was cut off by this sentence and blushed red,

Aang was enjoying my embarrasment but I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way

"I know what you mean. And I'm sorry for saying what I said to you. I just didn't realize it and well...just forget it."

"Okay." I said with a big smile, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Twinkle toes."

"Yea, I know. Just one more thing."

I started to think about what he could tell me. I thought we covered up everything. But lucky for me, we didn't.

He leaned in close to me. Then he gave me my first kiss. I kissed back since I really liked Aang. And I guess he liked me too.

When he was done, (Or should I say WE) he stood up and helped me up.

"You know I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." he said sweetly,

I was tounge tied at the moment and I felt as if my world was complete!

"Thanks, Aang." Stil thinking about the kiss.

"Now, put your clothes on," he said slightly laughing, "You'll need it since we're done with water for the day.

"Okay. Yea. Sure. Um..." I tried to think of something to talk about to go back to the camp so I did.

"Where's Sokka and Katara?" I asked Aang with a googly look in my face that I completly got off my system,

"They went to go get some food since Momo ate our lunch."

I chuckled, "Same old Momo"

"Yea..."

We walking for less than a mintue when we heard Katara and Sokka screaming.

I put my hand to the ground and felt where it was coming from.

"ITS COMING FROM OVER THERE!" I said pointing to the right of us.

Aang and I ran and were very suprised at what we saw. 


	5. Run Run RUN!

(Before)

Katara ----------

"Where did you say the fruit tree was?" I struggled to keep up to my brother since we had to go some where into the trees and there were too many bushes in my way. They were too itchy and rather extremly sharp. I didn't exacly know why Sokka had to go places as harsh as this one but sometimes I just couldn't understand him.

"It should be around here some where. It's not like it disappeared or anything.

"Or maybe you just forgot where it was."

"I didn't forget! And besides my instincts are telling me that we aren't too far from that tree."

"If your instincts are telling you that we are going the right way, then you have a lot of re-thinking to do." I said smiling,

Sokka looked over his shoulder with a frown and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Just keep going." I said.

So that was how it was for at least I would say two mintues before we finally came to the end of the big annoying bushes and we stumbled across a great tree.

"This is amazing!" I said as I opened my mouth in awe. I couldn't believe how many fruits were ripe in the tree and how the birds were all up in the tree enjoying the fresh juices of the fruit.

Next thing I knew I was runnig toward the tree and picked a round piece and enjoyingly eating the fruit. I never came across a fruit this delicious and I couldn't believe it either. Even though I did have to go through all the bushes, it was worth it.

"What is this Sokka?" I said between me eating the fruit, "I think its sort of like a strawberry-pineapple type of fruit.

"Let me try." as Sokka took the fruit and gave in a big bite. "This stuff is very filling!" Then he took another bite, "It's the quenchiest!" (This time he didn't get high) ;)

"We just have to take some more of this back to camp. Maybe Toph can lose some of her nerves." I said

"Alrighty then."

So me and Sokka took quite a few fruits and headed back to camp. The bushes didn't seem as harsh since my mouth was still enjoying the juices of the fruit so I didn't really mind.

Everything seemed fine until I heard something behind me and Sokka. I started to freak out when I heard the thing behing us growl.

"Sokka..."

"Dont move!"

I was completly shocked and scared. Especially with the fact that I left my water pouch at the camp. Stupid! If only I took it with me!

I felt it come closer to us until Sokka and I came and agreed with one thing.

"RUN!"

Sokka and I took off running as fast as we could, not to mention screaming, to the camp but we couldn't out run something that was growling and which was a sign that it was hungry behind us.

We ran for as fast as we can until we came to a dead end.

Sokka and I look around to find that the monster chasing us was the Tigerpig Sokka ran away from last time. But this was it's mother. Unfortunatly the mom didn't forgive Sokka for trying to hunt it's baby. And to make anything worse, it didn't look like it was going to turn around.

"There's no way out!" said Sokka with a scared face

"I dont have any water to bend!" I looked around hesitatly for a source of water but no luck.

"Nice Tigerpig, thingy." said Sokka trying to calm the beast down in a slight whisper

"Sokka, what are you doing? How does that thing know if your trying not to hurt it? You can get us in greater danger!" I said in also a whisper but loud enough to show my frustration,

"How can anything get worst than THIS?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

The Tigerpig got closer and closer until I could hear it's growl so close that I could of passed out right there and right now. But I didn't have to because from a distance I could see Toph and Aang racing toward us.

I could see that both of them were shocked to see what was going on and very suprised.

They had no time to spare and I was glad for it.

Aang ----------

I was actually thankful that Toph could feel the earth from far away since most people like me couldn't even 'see' or hear from like a mile away. Or if Toph was really concentrating, further than that. Anyways, back to where we were running to.

Toph knew exacly where she was going and wasn't a minute too late since when we got where katara and Sokka were they were still unhurt.

I could of done something to help them, but Toph handled it. I saw as she stomped her foot against the ground making where the Tigerpig was standing elevate, the she punched the air up making the elevated earth go really high up. Then she smacked that high earth to the side where it would head back to where all the bushes were.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked as I came over them

"Yea, but I've been better though." Sokka said with a grin

"Why was that thing going after you guys anyways?" Toph asked

"Surly it didn't forget about the time when Sokka almost killed it's baby." Katara said crossing her arms,

"Hey what can I say? I'm a guy, I need my meat!" Sokka said responding to Katara. I looked at the fruit that they seemed to drop and then i looked at Toph. She looked iratated how Sokka almost got his sister in danger.

I picked up some of the fruits.

"We should be heading back to the camp." I looked over at Toph, "I want to see something." But in my mind I thought of a little suprise for Toph that might help her get over her fear of swimming. 


	6. what was on aangs mind

Toph ----------

(At Camp)

I was unsure of what Aang wanted to see. It's not like I can see. But I hear and feel better than anyone else. And I couldn't really sense what Aang wanted to do. I thought it would of been better if I left it as a suprise. I felt the ground to tell where Aang was. I could tell that he was over by Katara talking. Now about that kiss...I knew he forgave me, and I knew that he DID like me. And also that I was starting to like more than a friend. But I couldn't help to notice that maybe he could of liked Katara more than a friend too. Nah! I felt around to find Katara and I knew that she had placed her hand on his shoulder. If he did like her then he wouldn't have kissed me. But it WAS still possible. Or was I just being jealous! The Bind Bandit never gets jealous! And besides I think I would of known that he like Katara more than a friend. But he chose me over Sugar Queen. But what if she liked HIM. I shouldn't even be thinking about this! Well guess what Sugar Queen he's mine!

I was still thinking about how there could of been a relationship with him and Katara when I felt Aang comming toward me. Okay Toph nows your chance! Just tell him how you feel and get it over with!

"Hey Toph. Man that was some good fruit! So anyways why are you alone?" Aang asked,

"I uh- I wanted to tell you- I-" I choked to say it but I just couldn't find the words

"Hey, I remembered something!" Aang said,

It's okay. Not like I had to tell him right now. When the time was right then I would tell him.

"Toph do you want to learn how to swim?" Aang asked as he sat down pulling me aside him,

"I dont know...I cant feel anything in the water. I cant tell If something is coming toward me, I cant tell if Your next to me or not."

"Can you tell if I'm next to you now?" he said holding me closer to him,

I blushed a dark red. I couldn't act like this! And I dont want to act like this either! I was supposed to be tough and stiff and it was supposed to be that way. But something about Aang wanted for me to be near him and I just couldn't say no to something I wanted.

"But I'm blind can't you understand?" I said standing up, "I cant see anything or feel anything."

Aang looked confused and he stood up himself. He held my hands in his.

"Do you trust me?" he said,

"Yes. I do."

"Toph, you think you cant swim. You can swim. And you will learn how to. You keep letting fear lead you to controlling you emotions. If you can trust me, then you'll learn."

"You think so?"

"Nope. I KNOW so."

I smiled and I could tell he was smiling too.

"And besides, you're teaching me earthbending, the least I can do is teach you how to swim."

"That's not the only thing you taught me, Aang."

He stopped smiling and was curious.

"What else am I teaching you?"

"Your teaching me how it is to have a real friend. And how to be friend to."

I know with this comment Aang would be blushing since we were still holding hands.

Wait, we were STILL holding hands? Woah! He must really like me! I smiled inside and I couldn't help but feel victorious against Sugar Queen.

"So uh..Yea!" Aang said quickly letting go of my hand, I was enjoying his cute embarrasment, "We can start tommorow, If you want."

"Okay. Sure. Whenever! That's good for me." I said trying so hard not to laugh,  
So Aang wanted to see if I would let to learn how to swim. But I still had my doubts. I couldn't see anything. Literally. But I trusted Aang. Trusted him enough to know that he will teach me.

Aang turned his head the other way and looked at the sun. Even thought I couldn't see the sun, I could fell its rays.

"I can't belive its already the sunset." Aang said turning his head toward Katara and Sokka, "Looks like we better start setting up for sleep. We're going on Appa at dawn.

"Sure." Even thought I wasn't going to do anything. I was pretty lazy and I didn't blame Katara for saying so. But it didn't mean I always had to. So the next day I would have Aang all to myself. In Earthbending teaching and swimming learning. Life was good. Especially now.

(I know my chapters are short but I'm gonna make alot of em. So please get me a review!) 


	7. Day 1

Aang ----------

Day 1 of swimming lessons..well not yet close though

I couldn't fall asleep. I tried to but I just couldn't. So I just lay in Appa's soft fur. As I felt my hands through his fur, I closed my eyes, but I could tell I wasn't sleepy. I thought of how I could of even helped Toph learn how to swim. 'I was sure it wasn't going to be easy. But, Toph trusted me and I wouldn't give up. So...how do you make a blind girl see? In the water? So she sees with vibrations..and um...there ISN'T any vibrations in the water. Nothing. Nothing but waves. Like small ripples that goes throughout the water. It's not like I can hear them. But can Toph? Does she even know that? Or is she just afraid?' I laughed at this statement 'Mmm...Toph. Scared? Never thought it was possible. But she was a twelve year old girl! And I STILL get scared of stuff at my age. Even though Toph might be like a hard rough rock, everyone has a softspot. And I wouldn't judge her for that. I do like her. I really do. But does she like me? I'll see.' I said smiling as I turned on my side. 'But I think im supposed to be married with Katara. Since the fortune teller said she would marry a powerful bender. And that's me! The avatar! But, there IS a lot of powerful benders. And on the other hand, the first time I ever saw Toph, Hue said that 'In the swamp we see people we lost, people we loved.' LOVED. LOST. wait. LOST? Like Katara and SOkka! Katara saw her mom and Sokka saw Yue. They both died. Does that mean that- THAT? Nope! Not gonna happen. Besides if she did. Im here now and I'm gonna make the best of it. I dont want to worry about this. Sereously I dont. And, I am the avatar. So maybe I just saw someone I was supposed to meet. Since I didn't even know her. And I was the only person to have a vision of someone I never saw. So I had nothing to worry about. Anyways, waves in the water.' I closed my eyes and visualized me in the river. 'Everytime I go underwater I feel the river's pattern of waves. It's not like I go to the river and there is no movement. And sometimes, I can tell Katara is near me because I can hear the river's rythm interrupted by other movements. Maybe that's a way I can help Toph! You dont have to see the ripples and waves, you just need to concetrate on feeling and hearing. Of course! It's not like Toph can do anything but feel and listen. She is going to love me for this! Or love me more!' I said with a grin. I finally was going to sleep when I realized, when I got a better view of the sky that it was already morning. 'Might as well start swimming lessons for the day.'

Toph ----------

A few hours later

I was sort of having doubts that Aang can teach me, but I didn't think it was impossible. I turned over on my stomach inside my tent. As I felt around with my feet, I could sense that Aang was tossing and turning. I didn't want to interupt him since we WERE the only ones up and it just wouldn't feel comfortable for him. Was he having a bad dream? I wouldn't know. Man, I need to fall asleep. I though about my first kiss. Of course everytime I would hear my parents kissing sometimes and I would think of it as gross. But now I got a sudden interest in boys. Well, not BOYS but Aang. He was just so caring, always willing to help and I was so MISS INDEPENDENT. But, it's not my fault. I was born that way. And maybe that's what interests Aang about me. Im almost sure he used to like Katara since they do have a lot in common. But I never actually known them to like eachother. So Then. Mmmmm...cant sleep...but must. I closed my eyes but it's not like it made a difference. I would always see the same thing. Total dark. I do remember one time of me having a dream that I could see. And yes I do have dreams. The problem is in my eyes not my brain. I didn't see it but I heard that I can see. Doesn't make sense huh? Well, too bad because it does to me. Im not going to let other people tell me otherwise. I dont have to take that sort of crap from other people. Huh? I felt the ground with my hands and realized that Aang was walking toward my tent. Shoot! I dont want him to think I was up all night! Or was it night?  
"Toph! Time to get up!" Aang said loudly,

I rolled over to my side and declared I was too tired.

"I dont feel like it!" I said with a smile, (And remember I'm still inside my tent)

"Now or never!" Aang said,

"Never!"

"Okay! But then I guess I'll have to go swimming all by myself! With no one else to bug me or calling me stupid names like 'Twinkle Toes!"

With that comment I was wide awake. I dug my hands in the earth and gave a huge yell,

"WHAT?" And then I felt Aang running and laughing. Man, he's a fast runner! Of course I knew he was playing but I couldn't turn down me beating Aang to the river.

So, I made my tent collapse using my earthbending and we were off! I laughed as I jumped over Sokka with him mumbling under his breath.

As I was running, I felt him stop. So I slowed my running. As I followed the vibrations I sensed Aang was sitting down.

"Great you here!" Aang said with a victorious smile on his face.

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever, let's just get to work." I said crossing my arms,

"Okay, then. Today's first lesson is learnig how to float." And Aang strted to remove his clothes. I followed his leage until I was in my underclothes.

As Aang went to the water, fear started to cover me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. 


	8. Not alone

Aang ----------

I felt the water around me and it felt so good. The only thing it was missing was Toph. She was supposed to get in, but its like she just froze there.

"Toph?" I called and I was looking at her.

She couldn't even respond. I didn't know what to do. Should I go to her? Or is she gonna say she was about to get into the water and that she didn't need my help. Then she'd say my nickname. TwinkleToes.

She didn't move. I was getting really frustrated at that moment until I say tears run down her cheeks. I never saw her cry. Well I did, but this time she was crying for real. I was really scared and I knew I needed to help her whether she wanted it or not.

"Oh my Gosh, Toph!" I tried to get out of the water as fast as I could but hey! I was in the water! Of course It'll be slow.

The thing that I couldn't get was that she just started crying out of nowhere and Toph was nothing like that.

When I go to her she looked all confused. She had her hands on her head and she was still crying. I grabbed a hold of her like if I was hugging her. Trying to get her head straight up. Not loud or anything but the tears were just going down her cheeks. I talked to her trying to make her talk to me but she seemed to be going out of control.

I was scared. To be honest, I was scared for my friend.

Toph ----------

Haunting moments of my past flew threw my head as I began to step in the water. I could feel them and they were reaching out to me even if I didn't want them to. One after the other. STOP! I yelled and I yelled in my head but there were too many. I could feel the horrible scream I let out when I almost drowned at my house in Gaoling and the way I was begging for life. I was lucky. I'm here today. But I just can't do this.

"Toph?"

I heard Aang calling me, but it didn't mean that the moments went away. Too. Much. Please. STOP! I couldn't help myself! everywhere I felt I could feel that moment. And the moment that I almost drowned when I was with Aang. I put my hands on my head to try and rub off the feeling but nothing was working. I could feel tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't do anything but to let them pour.

"Oh my Gosh, TOPH!" Aang called, I coould tell he was getting worried. I heard as he was slowly getting out of the water.

I backed away from the water, hoping the haunting memories would go away. But I feel as if they were getting louder and louder. By the time Aang got to me I was feeling really dizzy. I could barely stand up. I was all tipsy and I couldn't stop.

"Toph! Are you okay? Talk to me!" Aang had cried out, I tried to get my balance straight but I couldn't get a good grip on. That was pretty much it. Last thing I knew I passed out on Aang's arms. But at least I wasn't alone.

----------

I knew I had a panick attack, that's for sure. I just didn't know how I was going to explain this to Aang.

I got up from where I was laying on, and realized that I was in one of Sokka's or Katara's tents. I felt around to find Twinkle Toes asleep next to me. Must of been looking out for me. I bit my lower lip and blushed. Good thing he was still asleep. I felt around and saw that it was noon since the ground was reallt warm. Wow! I passed out for that long? So anyways, I tried to tip toe my way out of the tent but Aang wasn't stupid.

"Where do you think you're going Sifu Toph?" Aang said playfully,

"I'm bored, So I decided to go back to my home." I said with laughing, "I'm going for a walk."

"I dont think so, Missy." Aang said grabbing my hands and pulling me down gently next to him.

"Do you sereously think I's just let someone go out that just awakened from an extra five hours of sleep!"

"That long?" I was really suprised to hear this.

"Except you weren't asleep. You sorta passed out." Really? Gee! I didn't know that Aang! Duh, I did.

"Where is everyone?" I put my hand on the ground to find any vibrations of Sokka and or Katara.

Sokka went to find some herb plants for some tea and katara went to find your underclothes since I didn't get them when I carried you to the campsite.

My Aang carried me to the campsite? Man! I love that.

"Nice to know that so many people care about me." I said blushing a barely noticable pink,

"You know that I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Aang said taking my hands, "Especially YOU."

Once again, I was tounge tied. I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell him then that I like him, but I didn't have to.

"Toph, I didn't want to say this near Katara or Sokka, but I really like you."

"Oh my gosh Aang I like you too!" And so I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

But our hug ended when I pulled back.

"But what about Katara?" I asked hoping I didn't make him feel uncompfortable,

"I know. I USED to like her. But I'm not sure we were supposed to be ment for each other. And even if we were, she doesn't even like me."

"But how do you know that?"

"Well for one thing, she never notices when I was trying to impress her, and I AM 12. She older since she's fourteen. But that's not the important thing right now. I have you. And I wouldn't change anything of now, or later. Everyhting is so perfect right now. And I couldn't have made it better myself."

These words that were coming out of Aang's mouth were so special to me. I always thought I would grow up lonely since my parents would keep me in like a prisoner. But Aang changed that. He sent me free. To be where I wanted to be. He's like my angel. That I will love forever. Not IN LOVE. But, love.

"So anyways, I'm going for a walk."

"No you're not." Aang said

Finally! Aang was being a man. He used to be too much of a push over but now he knows whats right and wrong. And I like that.

"You need to tell me what happened." Aang said, "And how you passed out."

"I dont know how it happened, it just happened." I said trying to lie, but Aang wasn't buying it.

"It was what happened when you were small, wasn't it?"

Silence sat between us. I wanted to find something else to talk about but Aang caught me at this time.

I hugged my legs against my chest and Aang knew right away that he had to do something. So he came over near me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell me." he whispered.

"I can't get over this. I can't forget about something that happened a long time ago and never forget it ever happened." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I held them back.

"You dont have to forget it. You just need to trust me. That's it."

"Okay fine. One last chance. Then, that's it."

"Okay. But this time you at least have to get your whole body in the water." Aang said with a smile.

"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault." I said laughing.

"Deal."

I was about to go back to sleep and decided not to take the walk since I did get tired when Aang added a suprise.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." Aang said, "You said you liked me right?"

"Umm...yea." I added with a blush,

"So then," he said standing up, but before that he put his hand to my chin facing up, then he gave me a suprise kiss. I, of course, kissed back. I wanted to ebjoy the moment. So I did.

When we were done, Aang got up and told me to go back to bed. I wasn't going to argue, and I didnt want to. So I did.

Believe me. I had the best time ever. And If people are still reading this story, You'll find out what happens when I go swimming for the first time.

----------

Okay Read and Review PWEASE! 


	9. thank you

At first i didnt care bout wut people say bout my story, but u know wut? i do now. Enjoy.

Swimming to me has become a source to get Aang away from sugar queen. Maybe she'll stop liking him. Or I'll make her stop liking him. Well, I cant exacly do that but maybe if I show her that Aang and I are together, she'll get the message. Or i'll mail her the message personally! No, I cant do that because Aang and Sokka will kill me. Even if Aang doesnt like her, she's still family. So I cant exacly run how everything goes around here but I can make sure Katara is out of Aang's picture.

It was the following day when I woke to to find Aang and Katara practice waterbending. I frowned. She better not touch a finger on him! But I kept sure that nothing was going on between them. It was cool that I could see with vibrations because I can see from far away and not get caught. I kept watch for less than 2 mintues until I notice that Aang and katara were close. Anger swept over me. 'Sugar queen!' I yelled in my mind. But then I came up with the perfect solution.

I went outside my tent and did a stretch and walked over to where him and katara were. I could feel Aang coming out of the water.

"How'd you know I was coming, Twinkle toes?" I asked,

"I was just about to get check on you." he said, "How you feeling?"

"Better. So when are we going to start the lessons?"

"I dont know, guess when katara and I are done practicing waterbending. Say maybe another hour?"

"Mmmm. Okay."

I felt the vibrations around Aang and noticed Katara was crossing her arms. Perfect moment.

"Aang, thanks for everything by the way." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I could feel the warmth of Aang's blush and I was blushing myself.

"Your welcome, Toph."

Then I made my way back to camp. Probably to pick on Sokka until it was the time for lessons.

But before I walked a few steps I heard sugar queen say,

"What was THAT all about?" she said almost sounding mad,

"What was what about?" Aang said in a day dreaming face...

I could tell there was going to be some serious competition between me and sugar queen, And I was in the lead... 


	10. kataras attitude

Aang ----------

"Your welcome, Toph." I said

Then she turned away. I smiled. I was glad I was doing something to help her.

I turned around still having that smiling goofy face. I then saw Katara's expression. I could easily describe it. Not Happy.

"What was THAT all about?" she said,

"What was what all about?" I asked very innoncent.

"Dont be smart with me!" she yelled, I was snapped out of my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused face.

"You and!! She made her hands into fists and pointed to where Toph was walking, "That TOMBOY!"

"What? So what if she IS a tom boy?" I asked getting frustrated,

"So you guys ARE going out!" she said,

"We aren't going out!." I said almost smiling, "And even if we were, it wouldn't matter!"

"Well I--" Katara stopped. She just stood there.

"Are you...jealous?" I asked in a low tone...

"No it's just that--" she was cut off again as is something was caught in her throat.

"Nothing." katara said, "I'm happy for you." I could of sworn she sounded disappointed.

"Are we going to contnue waterbending?"I asked,

"I guess so..."

So we did.

I took a stance and she did too. But something was wrong. her arms were drooped alittle lower than usual. And the expression on her face. It's like someone sucked the life out of her.

She made the first move and I followed. When I returned it, she returned it but like she didn't care. There was no movement like there was before.

"Katara, stop this." I said suprising her and myself,

"Tell me the truth. Are you jealous?"

"Am I jealous?" she said said, "What do you think?"

I was shocked. But not too shocked.

"You gave me my first kiss! Of course Im jealous! What am I supposed to think! In my tribe we believed in love at first sight! I guess it means nothing now..."

"But I gave Toph her first kiss too!

"WHAT!!?!?!?" Katara yelled furiously. "I cant belive it!"

"What's not to belive? I like her, she likes me!" Aang said right to the point.

"Oh. I see."

"Katara Im sorry! I didn't know!" I said begging for forgivness,

"The most important thing to me is, is that your happy." She said then she turned around.

"Katara, please dont be like that!"

"I can be what I want if I want to!" She said still not managing her voice level.

"Katara, you are only hurting yourself! Can't you understand!??" I yelled back

Thats when I saw it. The tears began to fall. I've seen her cry before but this was because of me. I suddenly felt so guilty.

"Katara.." I said bring my hands to her face,

"Dont touch me!!" she said swatting my hand away.

"But--!"

"Leave me alone! I need to get away from all this!

"Where are you going?" I ASked,

"It doesn't matter."

I tried to go after her but she waterbended the waved and pushed me away.

"Katara?..."

----------------------------------

Yea I know. Dont think Katara is OCC because she's not. I know that she can be a pain in the neck if shes ticked off. Thank you all for helping me get back on my feet!

Stay Tuned for the next chapter because returning is Zuko and his Uncle!! Zutara moments! squeals 


	11. Jealousy in Progress

Aang -----------

At first I didn't know what to do. I could apologize to Katara, but for what? For me not liking her? I mean it's not my fault I'm attracted to Toph! Toph plays hard to get and that's what I love about her. I know I used to like Katara but she just wasn't getting the message. So what was the point? Toph knew i liked her right away and now we practically have a relationship going on together. And it's going great! But now Katara is making me feel so guilty for liking Toph. I'm not going to let Katara ruin my chances with Toph, No way!

So I pretty much cant apologize to Katara. I guess that she'll just have to get over it. Like I did with her. Like I said earlier, she's only hurting herself. If only there was a way of her getting over me without hurting herself. Probably by getting interested in some other guy I guess. Then she''l lose her feelings for me.

Let me see...I guess I can go get a date for her. A blind date. Hmm. Thats funny. Even if I do go on a date with Toph, someone that I already know, it'll still be called a blind date for her. I can at least try getting Katara a date. But speaking of Toph, I should get get her now. Since Katara and I are basically done with waterbending with the day.

Katara ----------

How could he? After all I do for him, this is how he repays me? And that dirty no good scaink!(Is that how you spell it?) She think's she's all THAT just because she has Aang and I dont. Well, if Aang could get me jealous then I'll just have to get him Jelaous! I could try going on a date with someone. I dont have to like my blind dater, I just have to make sure Aang buys the whole thing. Then I'll have Aang. ME. The person who TRULY deserves him.

I bet the viallage I'm heading to isn't to far from where I'm going. Wherever it is I'm going. I've been going through these stupid branches and still found nothing! Oh wait. I just thought of something. What if my date get's really into me? What do I do then? What if I get into him? Nope. Impossible. I'll think of something. No matter what it takes i'm going to win Aang back! Even if if means breaking Toph's little heart.

Dun Dun Dun! Katar is sooo mean. lol. No shes just jealous. The next chapter will be longer. SO please do a review! 


	12. that came out so wrong!

Sorry guys! I promise that the next chapter Zuko and his uncle will return! I swear! Please dont hurt me fangirls!

Aang ----------

I put my clothes back on. Than walked in the direction in which Toph was. It wasn't to hard since I could hear earthbending in place. When I was there, I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny how Toph was messing around with Sokka, on how Toph would be earthbending a jab of earth up and down with Sokka's boomerang on top while Sokka was desperatly trying to retrieve his weapon. This picture was like a baby crying for it's milk. But in this situation, it was Sokka crying for his boomeraang.

"Aang! Tell your girlfriend to get my boomerang down! There's no telling what she'll do to it!" cried Sokka,

Toph made a face and earthbended the boomereang down.

But, that wasn't the only thing she did. She bended Sokka high.

"What was that for?" Sokka asked from the high distance,

"You said you wanted your boomerang, DOWN!" Toph replied with a smirk,

"That's not what I meant!"

I thought this was hilarious but I did need to speak with Toph.

"Okay guys! Umm..Toph can I talk to you?"

I looked around and saw that Sokka's scared face was now smiling.

"In private?" I asked.

"Whatever, Twinkle Toes." And Toph bended Sokka down which now had a sign of relief on his face.

Sokka got his boomeerang and hugged it as if it were a baby.

"Come on." I said grabing Toph's hand,

"No, Follow me."

She pulled me and soon I was after her.

"Where are you to taking me?" I asked,

"Just follow me."

Soon, I began to hear the sound of rushing water. It got louder and louder until we were at the bottom of a waterfall.

"It's beautiful." I said,

"I wouldn't know."

"Well, your beautiful." I said,

"Thanks. That means a lot." Toph said blushing turning the other way,

"Umm.. Toph..would you want to be my...you know...less than a wife, more than a friend?"

"You mean girlfriend?" she said, "Yes. I would like that alot."

I smiled. My first girlfriend. I hope it'll last forever. I dont know hat I'd do if I lost her.

I, acting smart, pulled her around and looked her in the eyes.

Those pale milky eyes. Such words couldn't describe them. Only one. Beautiful.

"What are you doing?" she asked,

"This."

I pulled her closer to me and soon enough we kissed. But his was much more passionate. With more feeling. A thought occured to me and I did the unthinkable. I opened my mouth. So did she. I didn't know what to do at first so I quickly closed my mouth but before I did, Toph stook her tounge out, and I followed. We did this for a little while and then we pulled away.

"That was.." Toph started to say, "Um...unexpected."

"The whole thing? Or was it the one part? Or was it something else? Or was it me? Am I talking to much? Should I shut up? I think I should. I--" I was cut off by Toph's index finger on my mouth.

"Yes. You do talk to much." Toph said. "It was nice."

Great. I did not want to mess up. I mean, it would of been embarrising. I let out a sigh of relief and I put my arms around her and gave her a slight hug.

"Now, Take your clothes off." I said.

Toph's expression on her face changed completely. Her face looked like she just saw something so horrible. She even pulled away from me. I could see the way on her face looked was that she was not happy.

"What did you just say?" she said almost yelling,

"I said take--" Aware of what I just said, I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Sorry, Toph! Don't take it that way I just meant that we are going to swim today and you had to take your clothes off --er--I mean only wear your underclothes on because we cant go swimming in our clothes!That just came out so wrong!"

"Yea. It did. I thought that for one second that you...you know what? Never mind." Toph said smiling and took her index finger away.

"Uhhh...Okay" I said still feeling totally embarresed.

"Lets start."

"As we began to head downstream I made a mental note.

Note to self. Think before I speak. 


	13. My plan

Katara ----------

I found myself at a market, right after I got away from Aang. It surprisingly got cold since I left, or was it because I was heart broken? I dont know. Anyways, I looked around to find a guy around my age, hoping to find at least someone. But the only type of people found were shaggy looking people.

I walked around the place, seeing people bargaining off items, people arguing, seeing the catowls go by, little children playing with one another, and I still didn't find anyone.

"Ugh, how long has it been since I ate?" I said, "Hmm... I sound like Sokka." Thinking this, I saw a tea shop up ahead and decided to go in.

I observed the tea shop from the inside. It wasn't big, but it was pretty cozy. Having people sitting around, sharing a good laugh, 'If only I came with someone. That way I wouldn't look so lonely.' I thought. I found an empty table at the far right side of the room and I sat down.

A man in greenish clothes wearing an apron asked if I was ready to order. He said it in such of a 'I really wish I wasn't here right now' type of voice.

"I'll just have a cup of ginseng tea." I said, then I looked up and I saw something I wouldn't have guessed in a million years. It was Prince Zuko. Wow. But what was he doing serving tea? Feeling dumbstruck as questions started to fill my head, I looked at my tea in front of me as Zuko walked away. I drank in silent (of course) and then I remembered why I was here in the first place. Yes, to drink tea but also to find someone to make Aang jealous. I didn't really have much of an option and I stumbled upon Zuko.

'No you're crazy!' a part of my body said, 'It's not like he recognized you or anything!' Another part of me argued, 'It's now or never!' I thought again, and when I put it like that, I made my decision.

I got out of my seat and headed for the front desk. It was his father I believe. The old man I saw him travel with. Or was it his uncle? I wasn't completely sure.

"Thank you for the tea." I politely said handing him three copper pieces,

"Very much appreciated."

"So," I started, "I have this um, coupon. And I was wondering if your son would like to join me for lunch tomorrow."

"My nephew, Lee, you mean."

"Of course." Lee? Such a cover name.

"And yes, he would love to go."

"Great." I said, "I'll see him here tomorrow at noon."

We bowed each other good bye and I made my way through the door, but that's not all I did. I saw Zuko sweeping and I wanted to know what was going to happen. But I was sure his uncle would of told him.

"Goodbye, Lee." I said flashing a wide smile.

"Good bye?" he said, still looking at me confused.

I went out the door and thought to myself. I cant wait for my plan to work.

Next chapter will be Zuko's POV. 


	14. tea, orders, home

I know some people thought that Katara was OCC in the last chapter, but considering what she did to Sokka in "Jet" pretty much proves it. Katara was so into Jet that she even refused to believe her own brother. And when Aang said that Jet was going to blow the dam, she was in denial. So I'm thinking, 'wow Katara will pretty much do anything to stick with a guy.' So thats when I thought of Katara's plan. Anyways enjoy!

Zuko -----------

I woke to find my uncle waking me. If I had a sense of humor I would of laughed to that statement.

"Nephew, our first day at our new tea shop. IT AWAITS!" uncle said excitedly.

"I'll try to contain my joy." as I said when I first found out about the new tea shop. I honestly didn't care, but I knew how much it meant to my uncle.

"Okay, uncle." I said as i got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face to wake me up more. Another day with no honor. Another day without the avatar. Another day without my rightful place on the throne. But just wait. I wont give up. I'll have my honor! I swear one day I'll-

"Prince Zuko!! Let's go!!"

Damn. My uncle caught me right in the moment.

"Almost ready!" I shout back.

I washed up. Got in my 'tea clothes' that my uncle bought for me, and we were off.

We stopped by a few shops until my uncle purchased a vase with different varieties of flowers.

"What do we need THAT for?" I rudely asked,

"I just want our place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend!"

"Yea, about my 'date' last time, I think I can make up my own decisions."

"Nonsense! I will know who has it for you!"

Defeated, I let out a heavy sigh. Same old uncle.

We approached the teashop and I noticed that there were people waiting outside. I wasn't surprised. Uncle had the best tea and word must of spread though quickly.

"Don't worry! There is enough tea for everybody!" my uncle said. I simply crossed my arms.

The crowd cheered in response. I shook my head. 'It's amazing how some people will go nuts for tea.' I thought.

My uncle walked up the tea shop in pride while I followed. With my shoulder slouched and feet dragging, I felt there was nothing to get so worked up about. You serve tea. Take some orders. We go home. Then it's the same thing the next day. Then the next day, then the next day, then the next day.

So here I was. Serving tea. I'm pathetic. I should be trying to capture the avatar right now! Ugh. I know I deserve better than this.

Nothing unusual happened besides one of the costumers bringing a raging goosemonkey into the shop and I having to chase it away, until the avatar's friend came to the shop. I was in shock. But this was a good thing and a bad thing. I could use her to get the avatar. But, I would risk her telling everyone I was fire nation. How would my uncle reacted? He would be disappointed. "We have a chance of a new life, if you go stirring up trouble, we may lose all the good things that are happening to us." My uncle has stated before. I couldn't risk doing that. Or unless I was careful. Damn! I thought I still have to serve her tea! Might as well do it. I hesitated as I took step by step toward her. Better hurry up I warned myself. Before she notices.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked hoping she wouldn't look up.

"I'll just have a cup of Ginseng tea." I guess I pushed my luck to far because she looked up at me. That was when we made eye contact.

MY LIFE IS OVER!! SHE KNOWS! I WAS SOO CLOSE!! NOW ITS OVER!! i thought as these conclusions came just pouring into me. But, somehow she didn't do anything. I was thankful for that. She just looked at her tea and I walked away.

To help the time go faster, and since there weren't any new customers, i decided to get a head start on sweeping. I got the broom and made my way to the entrance of the shop and began sweeping. 'Leave already!' I thought. And my other thought was since she didn't recognize me, I could go after her. I don't know. I should make up my mind soon. And until I did, I was to sweep.

I realized that she was done and she went up to my uncle to pay. But it seemed they were having a discussion. What are they talking about? I asked myself. I must know! What's her name anyways? Ratara? Takara? Katara? I think it's Katara. I'll just stick with that one. Trying to eavesdrop as best as I could, the only word I heard was 'lunch'. They talked for a few more moments and they bowed goodbye. Noticing how I wasn't sweeping, I continued to sweep trying to ingnore her the best I could. As she went to get to the door she looked at me. Perfect i thought sarcastically.

"Good bye, Lee." she said wearing a smile.

"Good bye?" I replied not knowing what to say or do at that moment. My uncle must of told her my 'name'.

She went out the door and I sighed of relief. She was gone. Oh wait. Now I gotta go ask my uncle what they were talking about.

I set the broom aside against the wall, and went to confront my uncle.

"What was that all about?" I asked, "Don't you know who that person was?"

"Apparently, she a fine young lady."

"No I mean who she IS."

"I already told you."

"Uncle! That's the girl that travels with the avatar!" I said frustrated,

"Of course. I know."

"So why were you talking to her?"

"Well, it appears that she has invited you to lunch tomorrow. I said you would love to."

"What?!?" I said confused and in shock.

"Honestly Prince Zuko, you need to get out more often. Live a normal life."

"My life is my OWN business."

"Calm down now, I just thought you need need some fun time for yourself. Knowing you, the only thing you ever concentrate on is the avatar. But sometimes you will need a break."

Defeated once again on the same day, I grunted. I saw some more customers and I knew I had to serve their tea.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like. 


	15. swimmi

Aang ------------

"I think I found a way to teach you how to swim." I said,

"I'm listening. I still doubt it though." Toph replied,

It was mid afternoon. Toph and Aang were still where they first left off and it was time for Toph's swimming lessons. They were still in the river part of the waterfall.

"Anyways," I continued, "When you swim, there arent any vibrations right?"

"Yeah. That's the problem."

"So I was thinking, that you shouldn't concentrate on the vibrations in the water but on the waves. The waves make a pattern and if the pattern is out of balance you can tell that someone got in or out of the water. That way, you know what's coming at you the whole time."

"You sure about that?"

"Trust me."

I smiled and led her to the water knowing I was going to be with her the whole time. I took a few steps in until the water was up to my waist.

"Okay, now you come in." I said. I was paitent but she could of came a little faster. "Toph, come on."

"I'm coming!" Toph shot back feeling frustrated.

"Take your time."

She managed to step into the water a few steps and then she looked at me.

"Dont you think it's too cold?" she asked obviously to get out of the lesson.

I grabbed her hand so she could feel warmer. Even I found myself getting warmer. I led her in and that's when the lesson finally began. I let go of her hand.

"Okay, first thing is to completely wet your self so that you can get used to the water."

I demonstarted by going underwater first. I came up and accidentaly splashed some water on Toph. She crossed her arms.

"Now you try." I said.

It was fairly easy for her to do it since it was a simple order. Or it was just for her to get it over with.

While she was underwater, I saw bubbles coming out of the surface until Toph came out of the water. I couldn't help but to stare. The way the sun reflected on her, her bun had gotten out of place and her hair hung below her chest. I never get to see her hair down very often and it was very beautiful.

"How come you never leave your hair down?" I curiously asked.

"Guess it just never occured to me."

"It looks really nice."

"Thanks. I kinda knew you were staring."

"What? How could-- I mean you dont-- I..No... I---" I stuttured like mad. "How'd you know that?"

"It was how you would be like when you would like Katara." Toph said turning her head the other way.

"Yea, about that.." I said alittle embarresed, "Dont worry, im completley over her, honest!"

Toph laughed. "Speaking of Sugar Queen, where is she?"

"Uhhmm, she said she had to have her space."

Toph just looked at me in response.

"What did I say?" I asked her

"Aang, look. When a girl says she needs her space, well there isn't going to be a happy ending. Listen. What did you tell her?"

I thought back for a moment. "I just said that you and I have a relationship and that she is just hurting yourself."

Toph continued to stare.

"I had to tell her the truth!" I said,

"You're lucky she didn't either slap you or break down crying."

I shook my head. "Ugh, I'm so confused right now!."

"Twinkle Toes, girls can get a sensitive about the littlest things. But this was a big thing for her. You should of put her down more...carefully."

I thought of what might happen next. "What's going to happen when Sokka finds out what I did to his sister?"

"He'll smush you for sure." Toph said smiling.

"Yea thanks for the encouragement." I sarcastedly said,

"Just make sure he doesnt find out." Toph suggested. "Okay now, swimming lessons."

"Oh yea, I forgot." I said. "Now, concetrate. Can you feel the water's motion?"

"I'm trying." Toph said with a struggling face. "All I can feel is water."

I laughed "Try to relax."

"It's like the water is pushing and pulling me."

"Good. Those are what you need to concetrate on. It has a pattern and if it is interrupted--"

"Then it means something happend." Toph finished.

"Great! Now I'm going to get out of the water but I'm not going to tell you when. That way you need to concetrate to feel it when I'm getting out. It'll be your first test."

She put her head down and her fingers touched the waters surface. She closed her eyes and I could tell she was concetrating.

After a minute of complete stillness I began to head to the ridge of the river.

"Caught You!!" Toph said pointing her finger at my direction.

"Good job. Now that you know how to do that, its time for the swimming lessons to officialy begin."

"Finally."

"Okay all you gotta do is--"

Thunder crackling in the sky got in the way of me speaking. The once blue shy has turned into a dark gray that threatened to pour on Toph and I.

"Guess the lessons over." Toph said getting out of the water. "We better leave before we get sick."

"Yeah, besides we can finish tomorrow."

I noticed that when Toph was puttting on her clothes that she had an uneasy look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked,

"It's just," Toph said while draining her long black hair, "What do you think Katara is gonna do when she comes back from need her 'space'?"

"I'm not sure." I stopped to think. "But since she's not here..."

I got in front of Toph and lifted her chin with my finger. I leaned in but Toph placed her finger on my lip.

"Not now." she took her finger off my lip then pointed in another direction."I feel that Katara isn't to far from here"

I looked at where she was pointing but didnt see anything. I squinted my eyes and sure enough I saw a small blue figure in the distance.

"Heh heh..." I sighed. I was embaressed but luckily Toph was already headed back to camp so I just followed her. I went beside her. I wanted to come up with something to say because when no one says anything it makes everything uncomfortable.

"So...what are you gonna do tommrow?" I asked,

"Hmm...nothing much, why?" she asked in response

"Just wondering."

We made it back to camp only to find a very upset Sokka.

I really hate this chapter but it had to be w ritten. I promise the next chapter will be way better! Now please gimme a review!! please??? please? please? I would go on for ever but I have a story to write. Next chapter will be coming up soon. 


	16. the turning point?

I looked across the sky and saw light pink rays forming around the clouds. How long was I with Toph? I asked myself. It must of been a while. I felt an uneven amount of pressure as i walked with Toph to the camp site. I wasn't sure what was about to happen. Maybe Katara was still upset. Maybe she told Sokka. Either way I didnt want anyone to get hurt. I didnt know that being with Toph would make everything go wrong, like the way they are now. I was able to see Katara closer now but then I saw that she was heading toward us. I hoped she wouldnt say anything. I looked at Toph and too saw that she had the same uneasy face she had when we were having our swiming lessons. Luckly, there happened to be a very mad Sokka who had been apparently waiting for Katara to return. Katara wasn't able to get a bit closer as Sokka stepped in front of her.

"Where WERE YOU??" Sokka blurted out right there and then,

"Relax, I just went out for a little while for some tea." Katara replied in a calming way,

"Yea, a LITTLE while?? You've been out for like the WHOLE afternoon! And you didnt even tell me where you were going!"

"Well, its not like I need your permission or anything!" Katara said crossing her arms

"Im glad hes not my brother." Toph whispered to me and she smiled. I let out a small chuckle.

"Anyways," I said practically yelling, "Sokka, can I have a man to man conversation with you?" I elbowed him in the ribs.

Sokka sighed. "Well, Katara did get here, so okay."

I let him lead somewhere where we could hopefully talk and I then I looked at Katara, then at Toph. They were silent. 'Oh well better than seeing flying boulders everywhere.' I thought as I follwed Sokka I turned back yet to peep a little of any motion I could get out of Toph or Katara. Turns out they were talking to each other. I turned back and sat on a tilted rock like Sokka did.

We had to brush the hanging leaves that were covering our faces so that I could lead him somewhere privately. We came across a flat area with bumpy rocks. The rocks were of course gray but it was getting late and it made the rocks look a dark color.

"So whats on your mind?" Sokka said as he took a seat on a flat rock, "Do you need any--ouch!"

As Sokka stood up you could a spider crab where he sat down.

"Something BAD always happens to ME!" Sokka cried as he was rubbing his bottom. "You are SO dinner!"

Sokka got out his boomerang in attempt to kill the animal but he was too late as the spider crab crawled away. Sokka sighed the second time in the day and decided he might as well start sharpening his boomerang.

"Uhhh...well, i did plan on something." I said hoping to be able to talk to him now. "And I need your advice."

Sokka stopped his sharpening as he sat up tall and straight."Yep 'cause I am the best person to turn to." he said pointing to himself.

"You see, I wanted to take Toph out to lunch tomorrow, but I'm not so sure that thats such a good idea. What do you think Katara will think?"

"What? Why would Katara care?" he asked as if he was getting curios,

I let out a breath of relief. Sokka didn't know that Katara ran off when I broke her heart.

"Nevermind! I just wanted to ask you what you would think."

Sokka put his hand on his chin and said, "It sounds like you two are actually going out. Like on a REAL date"

"I know. We are."

"What?!?" Sokka said almost jumping, "Youre what? Only 12? Your way to young!"

"No, I'm 13. And so is Toph."

"It doesn't matter! Shouldnt you be saving the world instead or something?"

"If I'm old enough to save thousands of people, dont you think I'm mature enough to go out with one girl?" I said persuasivly.

"Well, I guess so." Sokka said putting his finger on his chin. "But I still think your way too young." he said as he grabbed me and rubbed my head playfully.

"Yeah, I mean haven't you liked girls when you were 13." I said ignoring the noogie

"Of course I did." Sokka said almost immediatley.

"Okay then. So, do you know any good resturants to take her?" i asked, actually hoping for an answer.

"You know what, I saw this rice cafe called Chop and Sticks." he looked at the rock and sat down on it. "I saw it when I went to the market. Man you should of seen it!! The best mongoose meat ever!! You should try it out."

"Don't you remember? I don't eat meat. "

"Well, what about Toph?"

"Of course she--" I had to give it some thought, but it turns out that I really dont know if Toph eats meat or not. "I have another problem. I dont know which type of food she likes and if she eats meat or not!"

"Well, I think you should just ask her."

"I don't know, she might think that I don't know enough about her. What will I do then?"

"Hmmm...I know! Remember at the earth king's party? She was eating a crabpuff."

"Okay, so then to Chop and Sticks we'll go. I just hope she'll like it."

It'll just be me and Toph. No one else. Right? 


End file.
